


Гроза

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Маленькое происшествие, в котором магистр Дамаск проявляет себя как непревзойдённый мастер кнута и пряника
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Гроза  
>  **Автор:** [Tori Laufbrunnen](https://ficbook.net/authors/1661812)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1500 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** философия, экшн, флафф, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маленькое происшествие, в котором магистр Дамаск проявляет себя как непревзойдённый мастер кнута и пряника.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Гроза"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

— Итак, мы прибыли, — негромко объявил магистр Дамаск, когда дверь в гостиничный номер надёжно затворилась за двумя постояльцами и сопровождавшим их дроидом. — К сожалению, в этой глуши ничего лучшего не нашлось.

Постороннего присутствия и ненужного внимания здесь можно было не опасаться: гостиница стояла полупустая, и при заселении муун сухо сообщил сотрудникам, что в их услугах не будет нуждаться до самого вечера, поскольку они с помощником чрезвычайно заняты.  
Номер представлял собой, в сущности, просторный кабинет без окон; друг напротив друга располагались двери в крохотные спальни, а вход в освежитель помещался в неприметном уголке. Условия более чем скромные — но всё же не Майгито или, к примеру, Татуин. (При мысли о Татуине Дамаск незаметно поморщился: в последнее время Гардулла будто напрашивалась на то, чтобы он её приструнил, но удобного момента пока не представлялось.) Нынешняя поездка если и должна была стать для ученика очередным испытанием, то совсем не столь заурядным.

— Лучше не бывает, учитель, — сыронизировал Палпатин.  
— Похоже, ты рад, что я дал тебе повод выбраться с Набу, — проговорил Дамаск. 11–4D развёз вещи по спальням и скрылся в комнате магистра, так что теперь они с Палпатином остались совсем одни.  
— Это правда. Иногда после пары месяцев там мне начинает казаться, что я теряю хватку…  
— Вот как? — усмехнулся муун.  
— В такие моменты я вспоминаю, что это не может зависеть от такого пустяка, как нынешнее место моего пребывания, — в тон ему закончил мысль Палпатин. — Потом уже больше ничего не кажется.  
— Что ж, звучит разумно… Ты прочёл то исследование, о котором я тебе говорил?  
— Да, учитель, — ответил тот и невзначай поправил непослушную прядь волос.

Плэгасу нравилась непринуждённость этого жеста и то непроницаемое уверенное спокойствие, которое исходило от ученика. В такие моменты меньше всего хотелось думать о том, какие жестокие и странные вещи неизбежно сопровождают становление истинного ситха. Не всем удавалось пережить их физически; те, кто выживал, могли сломаться внутренне, а сломавшись раз — могли не подняться. Тогда от их личности оставался всего лишь огарок; они катились по наклонной плоскости с поразительным ускорением, будто их подталкивала, сочтя недостойными, сама тёмная сторона.  
Однако в такие моменты, как сейчас, муун отчего-то был уверен: Палпатина сломать невозможно. Вымотать до седьмого пота — да; довести до бесплодной ярости монотонными и бессмысленными действиями — слишком просто; задеть за живое… нет, это было уже куда труднее. При всей широте его натуры ему была свойственна необычайная вёрткость.  
«Похож на рептилию, — думал Плэгас, наблюдая за ним. — На змея. Если попробовать перешибить хребет ломом — обовьёт его кольцами. Завязать узлом — выскользнет из рук, сомкнёт петлями запястья. Разве что от клинка не уйдёт. И то…»

Мысли и образы лениво роились в голове; их было много, но они никак не мешали продолжать общение: муун был вполне бодр и следил за временем. Пауза получилась почти незаметной.

— Как ты уже понял, я жду рассказа о твоих впечатлениях.  
— Очень замысловатый труд, несмотря на его краткость, — Палпатин протянул наставнику тонкий свиток. — Мне определённо близка мысль автора о том, что поведение людей по большей части зависит от заранее заданных вводных. От контекста. От правил той из общепринятых игр, в которую человек играет прямо сейчас, и от того, какова его роль в ней. Однако ближе к концу все рассуждения перепутались между собой. Здесь провозглашается возможность обретения свободы от игры и её правил — разумеется, через осознанность! — а после как можно усерднее доказывается, что такая возможность иллюзорна, и все попытки вырваться из этого круга — лишь одно из неявных правил той самой игры, в которую играют все, всегда, в самых различных вариациях…  
— Теперь ты видишь, как мало подобное стоит нашего внимания, — почти не меняясь в лице, муун плавным жестом убрал свиток в ящик стола, что стоял поодаль.  
Сейчас внимания, прежде всего, стоило то, что происходило с Палпатином. Если подобные порывы мысли осеняли его и раньше, то воля впервые настолько мощно присоединилась к ним — а это означало, что её надлежит испытать на прочность, и без поблажек.  
— Те, кто считают, что разумный не способен на внезапный поступок, на абсолютную неопределённость… Они просто боятся хаоса вместо того, чтобы принять его и через это обрести способность властвовать над ним, — продолжал он, и его глаза медленно наливались тяжёлым золотом.  
— Я говорил не об этом, — муун позволил себе нечто вроде усталой усмешки в дополнение к нарочито учительной интонации. — Фокус нашего внимания должен быть направлен принципиально в иную сторону.  
Палпатин с плохо скрываемым раздражением склонил голову в знак формального согласия.  
— Однако не могу не отметить, что ты прав, — следом заметил Плэгас; и воздух вдруг взрезал звук светового меча. — Они действительно боятся непредсказуемости.

Прежде чем он успел закончить фразу, другой меч загудел — выше, резче; и этот звук доносился уже из-за спины Плэгаса.  
— Недурно, — выдохнул муун, с лёгкостью тени ускользая от опасного колющего выпада. — Я хорошо тебя учил.

Они носились по номеру, огибая немногочисленные предметы мебели, уворачиваясь от атак друг друга и предпринимая попытки напасть, — тот редкий случай, когда сам процесс сражения был гораздо важнее победы, если только она сейчас вообще хоть что-то значила.  
За последние пару лет Сидиус стал куда более достойным противником — не столько с точки зрения техники боя, сколько… да, дело было в чём-то ином: он слишком изменился сам по себе. Взмахи клинка стали резче и точнее, направляемые более уверенной рукой. Слабые места в обороне противника не укрывались от колючих, безжалостных глаз. Тактика стала более целостной, и оттого каждый новый ход поддерживал и преумножал успех предыдущих действий.

Это, конечно, совсем не означало, что ученик стал непобедимым; и всё же его рост стоило отметить и поощрить — хотя бы тем, чтобы задать новую планку. (Собственно, более разумный способ едва ли существовал.)

— Я и вправду хорошо тебя учил, если сейчас ты так яростно жаждешь господства над хаосом, — надёжно блокируя очередной выпад, заметил Плэгас.

Клинки скрестились и застыли, не в силах прожечь друг друга. Монотонный гул заполнил собой всё, и взоры противников наконец встретились.  
— А теперь, — выдохнул муун, — послушай меня, Сидиус. Опусти клинок.  
— Вы всерьёз думаете, что я вам доверюсь? — сверкнул глазами тот. — Попадусь на вашу уловку? Тем более сейчас.  
— Не могу знать, — тихо, почти благодушно отозвался Плэгас. — И всё же не всегда предсказуемость так уж плоха.

Всё ещё сжимая рукоятку, он высвободил вторую ладонь, слегка ослабив блок; однако Сидиус не успел обернуть это обстоятельство в свою пользу. Поток Силы с наставительным и оттого вдвойне издевательским холодком коснулся горла ученика.

— Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно. Даже сейчас.  
— Вполне, — прошептал тот.  
Касания было достаточно, чтобы лишить Палпатина способности говорить в полный голос; однако того это лишь раззадорило, судя по яркому шлейфу эмоций в Силе.  
— Твои действия говорят, что ты позволяешь себе сомневаешься в этом.  
— Нисколько.  
— Тогда почему ты не сдаёшься, как я тебе повелел?

Ответа не последовало. Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел бы что-то предпринять, Плэгаса ослепила яркая вспышка. Воздух наполнился шумом, будто от сонма искр; Сила обжигала холодной яростью, в которой отчётливо чувствовалась решимость идти до конца.

«Этого стоило ожидать», — успело мелькнуть в голове, прежде чем всё исчезло.

◊◊◊

…Плэгас очнулся первым: сказывались богатый жизненный опыт и общая выносливость. Какое-то время муун позволил себе оставаться в полузабытьи, и наслаждаясь чувством необычайной лёгкости. Ученик всё ещё был без сознания, но в Силе не ощущалось ничего, что указывало бы на сколько-нибудь серьёзные травмы — логично было решить, что прийти в себя для него лишь вопрос времени.

Так и оказалось: вскоре он очнулся и рывком сел на полу, оглядывая помещение уже знакомым колючим взором.  
— Кто здесь? — почти вскричал Палпатин — больше в гневе, чем в страхе.  
— Сидиус, — негромко напомнил Плэгас, не без иронии наблюдая, как тот постепенно возвращается в реальность. — Мы здесь одни. Не настолько одни, чтобы твоя выходка гарантированно осталась незамеченной, но вряд ли у тебя будут проблемы с тем, чтобы поработать с памятью возможных очевидцев.  
— Выходка… — помолчав, отозвался тот и улёгся обратно, погружаясь в созерцание потолка. — Признаться, я сам до конца не понял, что это было.  
— Выходкой это можно назвать лишь условно, — смягчаясь, пояснил Плэгас. — Ты ещё не научился контролировать подобные вспышки. Впрочем, пережить такое со столь малыми потерями — уже в каком-то смысле успех.

Сидиус упрямо молчал. От него всё ещё веяло сильной растерянностью, которая сходила на нет медленнее, чем хотелось бы.

Плэгас притянул его ближе к себе и аккуратно уложил затылком себе на плечо. Возможно, прогноз относительно отсутствия заметных последствий был слишком оптимистичным; но и считать это явной слабостью ученика было рано.

— Ты не доверяешь мне до конца, — проворчал муун, касаясь его лба длинными пальцами и концентрируясь на своих ощущениях в Силе. Результаты беглой диагностики скорее радовали.  
— И правильно делаю, — неохотно огрызнулся тот, но отстраняться не стал. — Так на чём мы изначально остановились?..  
— Как я однажды уже говорил, — помолчав, продолжил Плэгас с того места, на котором столь эксцентрично прервал сам себя, — наше внимание должно быть устремлено в сторону непосредственно данного нам опыта, а не бесплодных абстрактных спекуляций. В то же время нам приходится соотносить опыт с теми закономерностями, что нам уже известны. Однако мы всецело оставляем за собой право пересмотреть их и расширить, когда это потребуется.  
_Когда мы пожелаем этого._

Последнюю фразу он произнёс не вслух; и на этом молчание воцарилось уже надолго.

Сидиус молчал, внимая неспешной речи под столь же размеренное уханье трёх сердец: в тишине их было отчётливо слышно даже на небольшом расстоянии. Воздух был полон дивной свежести, будто после грозы.

Пожалуй, эта передышка в захолустье имела все шансы оказаться в числе самых памятных за все прошедшие — а то и предстоящие годы.


End file.
